


The Flare Returns Home

by FyoraSilverwolf



Series: The Adventures of the Flare (OC) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BDSM, F/M, Identity Porn, Maledom/Femsub, Metahumans, Mind Control, Mindfuck in the literal sense, POV Female Character, Pining, Polyamory, Reality, Secret Identity, Superspeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyoraSilverwolf/pseuds/FyoraSilverwolf
Summary: The Flare returns home and recounts her encounter with the Guardian to her husband, who uses his powers to cause her to orgasm without even touching her.





	The Flare Returns Home

**Author's Note:**

> More keeps happening in this universe. I've quite enjoyed it, except for it preventing me working at times. I hope maybe someone else is enjoying it as well.

Stephanie woke up on the cold, hard floor of her headquarters. Well, former headquarters. She’d have to move now that the Guardian had figured out where she operated from. She laid for a while longer, on her back against the smooth stone. _The Guardian…_ She touched a hand to her swollen lips. _I tasted his cum…_ She thought back to how he had used her. _That felt so good to be under his control, just like I’d always dreamed…_ He hadn’t forced her to turn herself in, though. That was definitely curious, though turning herself in would’ve definitely made getting to class more difficult. _Class. Shit, what time is it?_ She sped over to find her phone in its unassuming cabinet. _Oh thank goodness. Ten minutes until class. I’ll have to take some time to process this later, I’ve got to get in my other getup and get over to class before I’m late._ In a flash, she was out of her Flare jumpsuit and chest-binding and into a nice blouse and jeans, ready for class.

 

* * *

 

 

Sheldon was really on top of his game tonight. As ready with an answer as she was, and even more ready with snarky comebacks. With each one he’d turn that maddening smirk of his on her, with a twinkle in his eye. _Does he know how crazy that drives me? If only he wasn’t monogamous._ She sighed. _I don’t want to ask Bear for permission for something that would never realistically happen._

 

* * *

 

 

Stephanie gently dropped her bookbag in its usual spot in the foyer and sighed. It had been a long night in class. “Bear, are you awake?” she called into the house.

 

“I’m in the study, dear. How was—“ Bartolo Kiraly looked up over the monitor of his computer to find Stephanie already arrived in front of him. “How was class?”

 

She came around to the side of his desk slowly, as a courtesy to his lack of super-speed “Class was rough.” She sank to her knees next to his chair, behind his desk. “We got an exam today, and I’m far too stressed to work on it.”

 

Bartolo returned to his work, looking through a list of potential targets for Stephanie’s next heist, but spared her a look, to see her knelt next to him, eyes downcast and her hands in her lap. “…Do you need it?”

 

“Please,” she whispered “Master.”

 

He sighed, summoning his powers. As he did, his left hand exuded something resembling intense darkness. “While you enjoy, tell me about today, Stephanie.”

 

She gasped in pleasure as she felt his control stir in her brain. “I was able to get the amulet like you said, no problems there.”

 

“I saw, and it was justly returned to its people. You did well.” He said stoically, no longer looking over at her, and instead looking through the compiled list of wrongs to potentially be righted.

 

She bent at her midsection and moaned with his praise.

 

“Go on,” he told her, stirring her lust and pleasure by barely perceptible circling of his finger.

 

“I went back to the HQ, and the Guardian found me, as I planned.” She licked her lips, remembering the feeling of the Guardian’s dick in her mouth. And the feeling of being commanded, _controlled,_ just as she was now. She could feel it, her sensations being manipulated to make it feel as if her clit was being rubbed, with a large cock deep in her pussy, and a craving for cum in her mouth. “I was making preparations to capture him, to see if he could be convinced to our cause. But he…He knew where I would be. And he stood there, though he hadn’t guessed what that would do to me.”

 

“He stopped the Flare?” Bartolo asked, surprised.

 

“He did.” Stephanie smiled at the floor.

 

“How did you make it to class if he stopped you?” he asked.

 

“You recall our hall pass discussion, Master?” she squirmed, minutely bouncing on the feeling of the large cock in her pussy.

 

Bartolo raised an eyebrow but didn’t turn to look at her.

 

“He asked me what I wanted. And you know how I—I—“ her pleasure began to reach a crescendo at the thought, sending her over the edge with a full-body shake “I so enjoy being controlled, master.”

 

A small smile teased at the edge of his lips.

 

“He asked me what I wanted,” she said breathlessly, “and I was compelled to tell him I wanted to suck his dick.”

 

“So the virtuous hero took the wonderful mouth of his powerless enemy as his own fucktoy, did he?” Bartolo said, disdain for the Guardian slipping into his voice. “And were you still wearing the mask?”

 

“I lost my ability to change my voice, so one of the first things he did was have me take off the cowl. He also asked to make sure my desire was my own, though,” she licked her lips remembering again the feeling of the Guardian’s dick in her mouth. She wondered if Bear would be up for using her mouth while he fucked her mind. “And he asked his wife as well, before he commanded me.”

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked calmly.

 

She gasped as the cock pounding her pussy sped up, and the feeling on her clit changed from rubbing to sucking. “Yes, yes, master.”

 

“Think about it while you cum for me,” ordered Bartolo.

 

She felt as if her eyes would roll back in pleasure as she remembered the feeling of the Guardian’s dick between her lips, forcing itself deep into her mouth. Its warm pressure on her tongue. Its hardness and force in and out. Licking underneath and sucking on the glans. Tasting his precum, and then the taste of his cum filling her mouth. She nearly convulsed with the powerful orgasm.

 

“Good girl. Knowing your prodigious skill, and obvious fervor for the task, how did he not take you away?” Bartolo asked offhandedly, still focused on the computer.

 

“He just.” She raised up her hands and dropped them helplessly “Left. He ordered me to sleep just enough time for him to be gone when I came to. I have no idea why. He even untied me first, so I wouldn’t be helpless when I woke.”

 

“Did you move your staging point yet?” Bartolo’s eyes tracked the information on the screen in front of him, not shifting to Stephanie in the slightest.

 

“No, the only things I left were only relevant to capturing the Guardian, not any of my heists. And I believe he’ll likely return to that location and expect to find me there, either for purposes of moving it, or acting from there as I had before. I think it will be useful to keep it.”

 

“Then do. When is your exam due? I’m going to try to make sure any heists are best completed afterward, so you can get it done. Do you think you’re satisfied enough to go work on it?”

 

“Wednesday,” she answered his first question, her breaths coming quickly as she bounced eagerly as if to push the feeling of the dick deeper inside her. “Just a little—ah—more.”

 

Bartolo sat back to focus, and Stephanie gasped as she felt the pressure as if her Master’s dick was in her mouth, and pushing into her ass as well. All while it pounded relentlessly in and out of her dripping pussy, and his tongue licked at her clit. She moaned loudly and her whole body shook with yet another orgasm. “Thank you, master,” she sighed as she slumped down slightly and knelt still.

 

Bartolo’s left hand lost its distorted aura and he returned to examining the details of what might be the Flare’s next heist: an artifact belonging to a tribe in the Amazon, but that had been obtained by a private collector without their permission. It would need to be returned. “Go work on your exam, dear.”


End file.
